Hidden Love
by Nicole11
Summary: Lavender is having friend and boyfriend problems, so she confides in someone unexpected. Ron. But when she starts to develop feelings for him, he goes out with Parvati. Lots of breaking up and making up. Please REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Troubles  
  
"Lav, it's going to be okay." Parvati said, trying to comfort her crying friend. Lavender and Seamus were going out, and they had had a fight. Lavender wouldn't say more then that.  
  
"He's such a jack ass, why do I go out with him?" Lavender sobbed. "All guys are jerks."  
  
"No they're not. They're just stupid." Parvati said, patting her friends arm comfortingly. "Not all guys are bad, look at Harry." Parvati and Harry had been going out for three months, and things seemed to be going pretty well.  
  
"God, life sucks." Lavender sighed, wiping her eyes. Parvati looked like she was about to say something, but her eyes wandered from her friend's face, to a group of boys.  
  
"I have to go." Parvati said, not taking her eyes off of the boys. "I'll talk to you at dinner." She got up from her seat, and walked away, without a second glance.  
  
Lavender sat on the couch for a few moments, her mouth open in amazement. Her best friend had just ditched her when Lavender needed her the most, for a bunch of boys. The more Lavender thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. She ran upstairs to her room, wanting privacy.  
  
Lavender had just sat down on her bed, when there was a knock on the door. She wiped her eyes once more, and opened the door.  
  
"Lavender, please talk to me." Seamus said. Lavender was about to slam the door when he said, "Wait! Just listen to me, will you?"  
  
"There's nothing to say." Lavender said, leaving the door open and walking to her bed.  
  
"Lav, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault."  
  
"You kissed another girl Seamus!" Lavender screamed, turning around to face him. "You could have stopped it, but you didn't."  
  
"I didn't think." Seamus started, but couldn't find the words.  
  
"What? That I would find out?" Lavender said, tears streaming down her face. "You snogged her right in the middle of the fucking hall!"  
  
"Lavender, I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again." Seamus said, trying to think of someway to make it up to her.  
  
"Were you even going to tell me?" Lavender whispered. Seamus just stood there, not knowing what to say. "You cheated on me Seamus! And you still won't even admit it!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lav. I don't know what else to say." Seamus said, touching her shoulder. "I swear, I won't do it again. I feel so awful that I hurt you. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He said, looking into her eyes. "I love you Lavender."  
  
"I love you too." Lavender admitted. 'I guess I should forgive him.' She thought. 'It was just one mistake.' Lavender smiled and kissed Seamus.  
  
"So are we okay?" Seamus asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah." Lavender said with a smile. "But promise me that you won't do anything like that again. I love you too much, I don't think I could handle losing you again."  
  
"I promise." Seamus said, and kissed her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Do you like? Do you hate? Do you care? REVIEW and tell me! 


	2. More Troubles

Hidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so stop interrogating me! It's J. K. Rowling's! I was just holding it for her! I swear!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: More Troubles  
  
Lavender and Parvati sat in the library, studying for their potions test.  
  
"I hate Professor Snape. How does he expect us to learn all of this in two days?!" Parvati said, holding up a book the size of an encyclopedia.  
  
"He told us about this test a month ago. I told you to study." Lavender said, looking over her notes. "If we study all day, then I think you will know it all. Just don't plan to do anything else today."  
  
"Okay, my whole day is devoted to homework, lucky me." Parvati said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey Parvati." A Ravenclaw seventh year boy said.  
  
"Oh hey Seth." Parvati said, flipping her hair and smiling. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just going to Quidditch practice." He said, blushing.  
  
"Oh, I love Quidditch." Parvati lied. "I bet you're really good."  
  
Seth smiled and said, "If you're not doing anything, do you want to come and watch me practice?"  
  
"I'd love too!" Parvati said, getting up from her chair and not even glancing at Lavender. Parvati linked her arm with Seth's, and walked out of the library.  
  
"Bitch." Lavender said under her breath.  
  
"If she's such a bitch, then why are you friends?" A voice came from behind Lavender. She jumped, and turned around. Ron was sitting at the table behind hers with the back of his chair to hers. He was turned around and smiling.  
  
"Because she wasn't always a bitch." Lavender said with a smile, happy that she had someone to talk to.  
  
"I doubt that." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"Why are you eavesdropping anyway?" Lavender said, not sure if she liked it when people made fun of Parvati.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping. Hermione is just looking around for some books, and I was bored." said Ron.  
  
"Speaking of bitches." Lavender said harshly.  
  
"You don't even know her." Ron said defensively. "She's nice."  
  
"And that's why you always make fun of her? Besides, she always acts like such a know it all in class, it's annoying."  
  
"That's because she is a know it all." Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just calling her annoying because she calls me a ditz and a slut." Lavender said hatefully.  
  
"You're not, you know." Ron said looking into Lavender's eyes. "She just says that cause she's jealous." Lavender smiled and blushed.  
  
"Hey Lav!" Seamus called from across the room. Lavender looked up and smiled.  
  
"I have to go. I was nice talking to you though." Lavender said, getting up from her chair and collecting her books. "And thanks." She whispered in his ear as she leaned over to pick up her bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Awww! How cute! Ron comforts Lavender. Do you see a romance blossoming? 


	3. Breaking Up has Benefits

Hidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: "Did I say something true/Opps! I didn't know we couldn't talk about sex/Did I have a point of view/Oops! I didn't know we couldn't talk about you/I'm not sorry/It's human nature/And I'm not sorry/I'm not your bitch/don't hang your shit on me." Sorry, Madonna moment. I'm listening to 'Human Nature' and felt that the world should know that I am not their bitch and that they can not and will never hang their shit on me.  
  
Disclaimer: Now what is this disclaimer for.? Oh yeah, even though Madonna is queen of the world, J. K. Rowling owns this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Breaking Up has Benefits  
  
"That's it! I can't stand it any more!" Parvati screamed. Her and Lavender were in the girls dormitory one Friday night, and Parvati was upset.  
  
"What did Harry do?" Lavender asked, a little confused.  
  
"We were suppose to go out on a date tonight!" Parvati yelled.  
  
"And he didn't show?" Lavender guessed.  
  
"Some stupid excuse about Quidditch." Parvati pouted, sitting on her bed and crossing her arms.  
  
"But he had practice." Lavender said, still confused on how this had gotten so dramatic.  
  
"I am sick of waiting around for him! I'm not some bitch he can just boss around!" Parvati screamed.  
  
Lavender looked at her friend, not understanding why she was so upset. "He had practice. He obviously couldn't get out of it. Why are you so pissed?" She asked, very confused. "Do you have your period?"  
  
"Yes, but that isn't the point." Parvati pouted. "I just need space! I need to break up with Harry."  
  
"You mean I need to break up with him for you." Lavender sighed. This is how it always went. Parvati would date someone, and then when she 'needed space' Lavender would have to break it to some poor guy.  
  
Parvati smiled sweetly at her friend. "Thank you Lav, I knew you'd do it! I love you!" She said, hugging Lavender, who gave a weak hug back. "We have a date tomorrow night. I told him to meet me in the entrance hall. Just go down there and tell him that it isn't working out. All that, 'it isn't you, it's me' stuff. Just tell me that I still want to be friends or something."  
  
"Right, okay." Lavender sighed.  
  
"Oh, thank you Lav!" Parvati squealed, hugging her friend again.  
  
Saterday night rolled around, and Lavender dreaded having to break up with Harry for Parvati. It usually wasn't this hard. Parvati liked older guys, so Lavender would break up with guys that she didn't know. But Harry was so nice, and didn't deserve this at all.  
  
At about eight o'clock, Lavender left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the entrance hall. But when she go there, she didn't see Harry. Ron was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking around. When his eyes landed on Lavender, he smiled.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi." Lavender said with a smile. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Parvati. I have to tell her something from Harry." Ron said gloomily.  
  
"You're kidding me. Is he using you to break up with Parvati?" Lavender said with amazement.  
  
"Yeah, he's such a coward." said Ron.  
  
"Parvati is using me to break up with Harry!" Lavender said with a laugh.  
  
"Really?" Ron said with an amused smile.  
  
"Yeah, she said that she needed space, or some shit like that." Lavender said.  
  
"Same with Harry." Ron laughed.  
  
"So do you break up with all of Harry's girlfriends for him?" Lavender teased.  
  
"Oh, no. Just this one. Don't start thinking I'm Harry's bitch." Ron laughed.  
  
"Start?" Lavender laughed. "Well, don't worry cause I've been Parvati's bitch for a while."  
  
"She has you break up with all of her boyfriends?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep, all fifteen of them." Lavender said gloomily. "And that's just this year!"  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open in amazement. "Do you like doing it?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? It's horrible. I hate seeing how hurt the guys are. She always breaks up with them for no reason at all, so I have to make something up. I think I've used the 'she's just not ready for a relationship yet' excuse at least ten times." Lavender sighed.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her that you don't want to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because princess Parvati doesn't take no for an answer." Lavender said cruelly. "She just says that I'm not being a real friend. And that she thought that our friendship meant more to me then that." She sighed. "Just a bunch of shit that makes me feel guilty until I agree."  
  
"That's terrible." Ron said sympathetically.  
  
"That's how it's always been. I don't expect her to change." Lavender said with a frown. "Thanks for letting me vent though." She said, smiling at Ron. "Sorry for ruining your day with my shitty life."  
  
"Feel free to vent to me anytime." Ron said with a smile. "If it makes you feel better then go ahead."  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear about my pathetic life everyday?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Believe me, your life isn't pathetic." Ron said, Lavender looked at him doubtingly. "Professor Snape? Now his life is pathetic." Lavender laughed. "I'm serious, the guy lives with his mom."  
  
"Thank you." Lavender laughed.  
  
"For what?" Ron asked.  
  
"For making my bad day better." She said truthfully. "You're great." Lavender said, hugging Ron and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
From that point on, Lavender talked to Ron about everything. Her problems, school, guys, and sometimes nothing at all. And Ron did the same back. He talked to Lavender about friends, girls, and his family. They were great friends. But some people were jealous and wonder just how friendly Ron and Lavender were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: "Like a virgin (hey!)/Touched for the very first time/Like a virgin/With your heart beat/next to mine/Gonna give ya all my love, boy/My fear is fading fast/Been saving it all for you cause only love can last." -Madonna "Like a Virgin"  
  
I'm telling you, it's like an addiction! So REVIEW. and listen to Madonna. 


	4. More Then Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing. actually I own a few Harry Potter books, a pair of shoes, and a box of Nutter Butters, but that's it! Not this story. Nope, that's J. K. Rowling's. But I bet she doesn't own a box of Nutter Butters.  
  
BTW: I am sorry in advance for using an offensive word. Please don't hate me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: More Then Friends  
  
"Will you give it a rest Seamus?" Lavender sighed angrily one day at breakfast. She was sitting with Parvati when Seamus came up and made a rude comment. He said, "Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend Ron?"  
  
"Oh, come on Lav. Everyone knows." Seamus said jealously.  
  
"You're being stupid!" Lavender yelled. "You're my boyfriend! Ron is just a friend!" Seamus didn't say anything, but he still looked angry. "I should be the one who's mad! You spend more time with that slut Jenny then you do with me!"  
  
"Who's Jenny again?" Angelina Johnson whispered to Parvati. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching.  
  
"She's the girl Seamus kissed in the hall. Remember? When Seamus cheated on Lavender." Parvati reminded Angelina.  
  
"I did not cheat on her." Seamus said, turning to Parvati.  
  
"Oh my God, you're such an ass!" Lavender screamed.  
  
"Kissing someone is not cheating." Seamus said.  
  
"So what is your definition of cheating then?" Lavender asked angrily, crossing her arms.  
  
"If I slept with Jenny, then that would have been cheating. But I didn't! I kissed her! One little kiss!" Seamus yelled.  
  
"You were making out with that hoer Seamus, and you know it!" Lavender screamed.  
  
"I am, like, totally not a hoer!" came an airheaded voice from the Hufflepuff table. Jenny was standing up in her defense, twisting her blond hair around her finger.  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled at Jenny. "You're making this something it's not." Lavender said, turning her attention back to Seamus.  
  
"You're my girlfriend, I don't want you talking to other guys!" Seamus shouted. The whole hall seemed to go quite.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lavender said in surprise. "Are you seriously asking me not to talk to other guys?"  
  
"I'm not asking." Seamus said, loosing the respect of every girl in the Hall.  
  
"So you're forbidding me?" Lavender said, stunned. "I'm not your property Seamus!"  
  
"You are when you're my girlfriend." Seamus said.  
  
"Then I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Lavender said, making Seamus loose his cool.  
  
"What? Lavender I'm just doing this so you won't cheat on me!" Seamus yelled.  
  
"Well you already cheated on me, but I'm not making you stop talking to girls." said Lavender.  
  
"Yeah, but once you found out I stopped seeing Jenny." Seamus said without thinking.  
  
"You were going out with her while we were going out?!" Lavender screamed. Everyone in the Hall gasped.  
  
"Well. I thought you knew." Seamus said stupidly.  
  
"What?!" Lavender screamed. "You told me that you and that dyke were just friends!"  
  
"Hey," Jenny said, crossing her arms. "like, I am not a lesbian."  
  
"Not yet. But believe me, once you go out with Seamus, you'll want to be." Lavender said, the whole Hall erupting with laughter. Jenny looked confused (as usual), twisted her gum around her finger, and sat down. Seamus' face couldn't get anymore red. He flicked Lavender off and stormed out of the Great Hall. Lavender just smiled and sat back down with Parvati.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I apologize to all of the hoers, sluts, airheads, and lesbians that read this and found it offensive. Please forgive me!!!! I don't have anything against you!!! It was just the character!!!! 


	5. Misery

Disclaimer: Yeah, like, I don't own anything. It's totally, like, all J. K. Rowling's. Well, I own Jenny, but, like, I swear that's it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Misery  
  
That night Lavender found Ron in the common room, doing his homework.  
  
"Hey," Lavender said with a weak smile. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure." Ron said, closing his Charms book.  
  
"Somewhere. private." Lavender said, looking around at the common room full of people.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, getting up. "I know a place no one else will be."  
  
Ron lead Lavender out the portrait hole, and down the corridor until they reached a door with a large out of order sign.  
  
"Oh, we can't go in there." Lavender said. "That's Moaning Murtle's place."  
  
"I know. Just trust me. No one's going to be there." Ron assured her, opening the door. Lavender followed reluctantly.  
  
"Who's there?" Came an all too familiar voice for Ron. Moaning Murtle came flying out of one of the stalls. She frowned at Ron and said, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He's not here. Lavender and I just need some privacy." Ron said, hinting for Murtle to leave.  
  
"Ooooooh." Murtle said, a mischievous smile on her face. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, we're just friends." Lavender said quickly. Moaning Murtle floated there for a few moments, looking put out.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Lavender whispered to Ron.  
  
"Why are you talking about me?" Moaning Murtle asked, tears forming in her transparent eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, we weren't." Ron said quickly, remembering Murtle's sensitivity.  
  
"Why do people always talk about me behind my back?!" Murtle cried.  
  
"We weren't." Lavender reassured her.  
  
"Yes you were. You were saying, "Look at ugly Murtle. Stupid Murtle." Why can't people just leave me alone?!" Murtle cried. She let out a loud scream and dove head first into a toilet.  
  
"Anyways." Ron said, turning back to Lavender. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Lavender, who had been totally calm, burst into tears. Ron, totally caught off guard, was suddenly reminded of Hermione. Lavender sunk down to the floor, put her head in her hands, and cried. Ron sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back for support.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.  
  
"You were at breakfast today, you saw." Lavender said in between sobs.  
  
"This is about Seamus? But you seemed totally okay about the breakup at breakfast." Ron said, a little confused.  
  
"I just didn't want him to see me cry." Lavender said. "But then, today after Potions, I saw him walking hand in hand with that slut." She said, then broke down in sobs.  
  
"You don't deserve that." Ron said, putting his arm around her and comforting her the best he could.  
  
"I mean, how can he accuse me of cheating on him when he's doing it to me?" Lavender said.  
  
"He was way out of line." Ron said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I donno, I just feel like it's my fault he cheated on me." said Lavender, looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." Ron said, lifting Lavender's chin up. He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb and said, "Don't blame yourself just because Seamus doesn't see how amazing you are," Ron said, looking into Lavender's eyes. "and how lucky he is to be with you."  
  
Lavender, totally in the moment, leaned in a little, but Ron pulled back.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Ron said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Fine." Lavender said, a little angry. She got up and walked back to the common room, not looking back at Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Gasp. Did you expect that Ron would be the one to pull back? What's his deal? REVIEW and make me happy so I can write the rest! 


	6. Bad Days

Disclaimer: Good evening officer. Umm, no this story isn't mine. I was just holding it for a friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Bad days  
  
Lavender walked angrily to the common room. alone. What the hell is his problem? Lavender thought to herself. I thought he liked me. But I guess not. Today sucks. Guys suck.  
  
She walked through the portrait hole, and slammed the door (painting) behind her. Lavender ran up to the girls dormitory with the fat lady complaining about 'rowdy kids' behind her. But when Lavender got to her room, someone was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Lav." Parvati said happily. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, just noticing her friend's tears.  
  
"It's just." Lavender said, not wanting to talk about the whole Ron thing. Parvati didn't know that Lavender liked him. Lavender had just found out herself. "It's Seamus."  
  
"Oh, honey, he's an ass. You don't need a boyfriend like that." Parvati reassured her. Lavender nodded. "Not all guys are bad." She said. "Like Ron." Lavender's head suddenly shot up.  
  
"What about Ron?" Lavender asked cautiously.  
  
"He's totally hot, don't you think?" Parvati asked excitedly. "I was thinking of asking him out. What do you think?"  
  
Lavender paused for a moment. Say no! She told herself. Tell Parvati that you like him! If she goes out with him then you don't have a chance!  
  
"Lavender? Do you think I should go out with him?" Parvati asked again.  
  
"Sure." Lavender said against her own will. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ron poked his head in and said, "Lavender, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Hi Ron." Parvati said in a sweet voice. She flipped her hair and flashed him a smile.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Parvati, could you leave for a sec? I need to talk to Lavender." Ron said. Parvati left, obviously put out.  
  
"About what happened. before." Ron began.  
  
"It's fine. I totally understand." Lavender said in a fake happy voice.  
  
"So. we're okay?" Ron asked, knowing that Lavender was hiding something.  
  
"Yep." Lavender said in a peppy cheerleader voice. "Peachy."  
  
"Lavender-" Ron began.  
  
"Ron, I'm tired." Lavender said. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" She asked, practically pushing him out the door.  
  
"Okay, but-" Ron said.  
  
"Goodnight." Lavender said, closing the door in his face. She sighed heavily and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" she asked herself, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Lavender? We need to talk." Came Seamus' voice through the door.  
  
"Yes, it could get worse." Lavender said to herself as she got up to open the door.  
  
"What?" She demanded.  
  
"I forgive you for what you said this morning, and am willing to take you back." Seamus said, a little smile on his face. "Just tell me those three little words and we'll be okay."  
  
"Kiss my ass." Lavender said slowly. She then smiled and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Right." came Seamus' confused voice through the door. "We can talk later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HA HA! Go Lavender!!! She rocks! Who wouldn't want to do that to their ex? 


	7. Dating the Wrong Girl

Disclaimer: Right, well this belongs to J. K. Rowling. I don't own it. Hope that's clear enough cause I don't want to say it again. even though I have to every single chapter. Is your memory seriously that bad?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Dating the Wrong Girl  
  
"So I was thinking short skirt and the top three buttons undone on my shirt." Parvati told Lavender on Monday morning before breakfast. She unbuttoned the white school shirt she was wearing so that it showed some cleavage. "Now Ron will notice me." Parvati said in a satisfied voice. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look great." Lavender said, knowing that the words were too true.  
  
"Okay," Parvati said, checking herself one more time in the mirror. "Let's go." Lavender followed her friend downstairs to the common room.  
  
"Wow, Parvati, you look great." Said Colin Creavey (Harry's obsessed fan).  
  
"Oh, thanks." Parvati said, patting him on the head. Colin looked a little put out.  
  
"That was kinda cold." Lavender commented as they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not looking to impress little kids." Parvati said dismissively as they walked into the crowded Hall. "I want that one." She said in a mischievous voice, pointing at Ron. Lavender sighed and sat down to watch.  
  
Parvati walked over to where Ron was sitting, next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hi Ron." She said with a smile. Ron smiled back, but Hermione glared at her. Parvati ignored this and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Parvati." Ron said.  
  
"So, I hear your on the Quidditch team." Parvati said, crossing her legs and revealing a lot of skin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the new Keeper." Ron said, trying but failing to not look at Parvati's body. Lavender saw his eyes go to Parvati's chest, and her heart fell. Parvati gave a flirtatious giggle, and Lavender had had enough. She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, waiting until her back was to Ron to let the tears fall.  
  
During classes that whole day, Lavender avoided Ron's gaze. She would pretend to be listening to the teacher, and keep her eyes on the front of the class. After her last class, Transfiguration, Ron approached her.  
  
"Lavender," Ron began, but Lavender ignored him. She kept walking until he grabbed her arm. "We need to talk."  
  
"No we don't." Lavender said, turning around again.  
  
"Why are you acting like this? What did I do?" Ron asked.  
  
Lavender sighed and said, "Nothing, I'm just. it's nothing."  
  
"So are you mad at me?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." Lavender lied. She couldn't tell him that she was mad because he didn't like her. "It's just, the whole Seamus thing. I'm fine." She reassured him with a forced smile.  
  
"Okay, good." Ron said. "Oh, by the way, I'm going out with Parvati."  
  
"Really? That's great." Lavender lied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you should have told me that she liked me, I would have asked her out earlier."  
  
"You said she was a bitch." Lavender said, more to herself then Ron.  
  
What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm, in the library, remember? I said she wasn't always a bitch, and you said you doubted it." Lavender said, smiling a little.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" Ron said, running his fingers through his hair and smiling.  
  
"So, what? Did you just change your mind when you saw her boobs this morning?" Lavender asked in a bitter voice.  
  
Ron looked at her in a confused and angry way. "What's your problem?"  
  
"I just don't understand how one minute Parvati is a bitch and now your going out with her." Lavender said. "You don't like her, you never have. So why would you go out with her?"  
  
"Because I like her." Ron said in an unconvincing voice.  
  
"Bull shit. You hate her! You told me she was too superficial. You always complain about her and-"  
  
"Because I wanted to make you jealous." Ron said, a little louder then he had intended.  
  
"What?" Lavender gasped, taken aback.  
  
"I am going out with Parvati to make you jealous Lavender." Ron said, turning red.  
  
"But. the other day. you pulled back when." Lavender stuttered.  
  
"I know," Ron said, looking like he regretted it. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do."  
  
Lavender didn't know what to say, she couldn't stop smiling. So instead of talking, she kissed Ron.  
  
Ron suddenly pulled back. Lavender sighed and said with a laugh, "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore."  
  
"I know but, I just thought of something." Ron said. "Parvati."  
  
"You thought about Parvati while we were kissing? Not a good sign." Lavender informed him.  
  
"No, I mean, she's my girlfriend." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, right." Lavender said, frowning a little.  
  
"So, I better go break up with her." Ron said, making Lavender smile widely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
A/N: Hee hee, poor Parvati (yeah right.)  
  
I'm done! Take that bee-otch!!!! Oh snap! Oh snap! Oh snap! 


End file.
